Double ratchet, double pawl arrangements are known in the latching art. The double ratchet, double pawl arrangement may utilize a first pawl and ratchet set connected to a second pawl and ratchet. The connection may be configured such that only a portion of the forces experienced by the first pawl and ratchet set are applied to the second pawl and ratchet set, thus requiring only a relatively low effort to release the latch. Such latches are also known as eccentric latches. An example of such an eccentric latch is described in WO 2011/094834A1 published Aug. 11, 2011 and entitled “Vehicular Latch with Double Pawl Arrangement”, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein.
In a double ratchet, double pawl arrangement the secondary pawl and secondary ratchet are reset back to their initial positions by an electromechanical actuator. Unfortunately, this can be a rather noisy proposition since the actuator that carries out the reset operation encounters a hard stop. The noisiness of the reset operation is particularly accentuated to the user because at this point the vehicle door is open and so the noise of the gear train is not masked by the opening of the door itself. The invention seeks to provide a less noisy reset operation.